Seasons of the Games
by Livelaughlovedance
Summary: Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 83rd annual Hunger Games! This year with a whole new batch of gamemakers these games should be one of the best yet! Will the tribute that you're rooting for bring home fame and glory or will they be killed trying to? Welcome to your tribute's worst nightmare. Head Gamemaker, Live
1. Tribute form

**A/N Hola mi amigos! Haha anyway as some people may already know this is a previous SYOT that I was working on but since some people didn't cooperate with the things they said they would I decided to start over. **

**Da Rules!**

**1. You MUST be a member here on fanfiction. How I am going to do this requires me to have easy access to contact you ASAP. I'm sorry for all my nonmembers it has to be done this way. If you really want to be a part of this please make an account, seriously it takes like no time.**

**2. You MUST pm me your tribute. I will not accept your tribute if it was by review. I'm sorry but I don't want to be reported. If you want to be in this so badly then create an account, it's free. Feel free to review saying that you sent in your tribute because sometimes I won't get emails when I receive new pms but I do when I get reviews.**

**3. If I do accept your tribute you must answer to my messages asap. How fast you respond may affect how your tribute does in the arena. This is also another reason why you need an account. For example, the people that have stayed with me from when this didn't work out they all responded reasonably quick. I don't expect you to respond as soon as I message you but if I'm not contacted for the next three days that's a problem.**

**4. Do not re-submit a previous tribute of yours. I bet all of you out there are creative enough to create a new tribute for me. Plus (I've seen this before) if that resubmitted tribute does end up winning I don't want someone who was a part of another SYOT that that same tribute won in saying that my games were unfair.**

**this story I will be constantly in contact with my final tribute's creators. If you do not participate and answer to what I ask I will make sure that your tribute dies in the bloodbath. This means from the moment that I send you that confirmation pm to the second you read your tribute die.**

**THERE IS NO RESERVING! It's just plain unfair for some people that write an awesome tribute but I can't accepted him/her because someone reserved that spot over two weeks ago still hasn't submitted.**

**Okay so those are my requirements. This is not a first-come first-served basis. If I have to tributes fighting for the same spot I will consider both but which ever one I see myself being able to write more easily I will pick. Please don't take that as an insult, I'm still really new to all of this. Right now you have a limit of submitting 2 tributes. Trust me you don't want to have a bunch of tributes that are thing! Since some spots have already been taken please check the next chapter to see which spots are and aren't taken.**

**Sponsor points:**

**Submitting a female and being accepted: 15 points**

**Submitting a male and being accepted: 20 points**

**Down below will be my explanation for these games and how they will work. See you there!**

**As of 9/2/12 11:15 am**

**The male spot for Districts 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 10, 11, and 12 are taken**

**The female spot for Districts 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 10, and 11 are taken**

Tribute Form:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District (top 3):

Personality (must be detailed or will be rejected. Please don't be just one long list of adjectives form sentences people!):

Appearance (Same as above, not everyone looks like a model! Are you a model? Didn't think so):

History (not every tribute is an orphan, abused, or has a suckish life. I refuse to have a bunch of sob stories on my hands):

Family (name, appearance, and personality):

Friends (same as above at least one friend is required! They must be pretty repulsive if they don't have any friends):

Reaped/Volunteered:

Reaction to reaping/why volunteered (Be realistic if you live in say District 7 and you're 16 chances are you aren't going to be running to the stage smiling you will most likely be trying not to cry):

Opinion on Games and Capitol (This matters!):

Strengths (no more than 4):

Weaknesses (No less the 3):

Fears (be realistic and reasonable if your tribute is all strong and stuff his/her weakness will not be spiders! That's a weak answer and I will not take it! Be reasonable think about what you are afraid of):

Weapon of Choice (We cannot all be Katniss's or Clove's actually think of a legit weapon!):

Allies (if you want):

Romance (same as allies):

Training Strategy:

Cornucopia Strategy:

Games Strategy:

Write a possible question for an interview (not exactly for you tribute):

Answer to said question if they were asked that:

Preferred death (odds are your tribute will not make it out alive):

OPINTIONAL!

Token:

Interview Outfit:

Reaping Outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Mentor:

Stylists (main and three helpers include name personality, and appearance):

A/N Okay you guys stayed! Before I explain I didn't come with this idea this idea belongs to whoever come up with it first.

Okay, So I will not be writing the reapings. You all will be. That's why I said you must have an account and set a limit on the number of tributes one person could submit. So say Sally submits the District 3 male and Dave submits the District 8 female. Those people will not be writing about their own tributes. I will pick at random who is writing who.

That's not all. Throughout the games I will be pm-ing whoever still has a tribute alive and be asking them questions. Like this:

Say your tribute runs into a career tribute (only one) what would your tribute do?

Now you answer what your tribute will do whether it's fighting the tribute or running away or whatever you choose to do. You guys get the point.

ATTENTION ALL CRITICS AGAINST SYOT'S!

I know this is against the rules. The process will go by faster if I do it this way instead of in a forum. Anyway, I know I am breaking the rules, please do not report me. Yes I have been threatened before. Honestly you do not need to be so rude about it. Once a critic person was rude to me and I was pretty pissed at said person. Later on another critic came along and told that even though my story was against the rules that the person didn't need to be so rude about it.

Thank you all for taking the time to read this and see you during the reapings!

Head Gamemaker,

Live


	2. Tribute list

A/N Here is the current tribute list as of 9/15/12

District 1

male:

female: Diamond Canning, 14 nicci'weezy

District 2

male:

female:

District 3

male: Kai Jordan, 17 Metal Flowers

female: Cassandra Runin, 15 charlieal12

District 4

male: Joseph Edward Pendleton, 18 LotsOf1magination

female: Talya Frost, 17 Hutsune

District 5

male: Pyralis Keegan, 12 XSellSwordX

female: Ladalia Loil, 12 TheEpicGirlGuide

District 6

male: Veris Maki, 18 BHall1701

female: Olive Ensminger, 14 Articmist

District 7

male: Savvath "Sav" North, 17 Jassabella

female: Acacia Lee Ashwood, 16 Hutsune

District 8

male:

female

District 9

male:

female:

District 10

male: Renny Yale, 18 Articmist

female: Precious Hart, 16 Jassabella

District 11

male: Jay Conrad, 16 Blue Jay Jellybean

female: Valerie "Val" Williams, 16 Blue Jay Jellybean

District 12

male: Gregory Isaiah, 18 Jassabella

female:

Blue Jay Jellybean has been granted permission to move Jay and Val to District 11 and take out Andrew and Evin so District 11 is now closed and district 2 male is now open.

Sponsor points:

nicci'weezy - 15 points

Metal Flowers - 20 points

charlieal12 - 15 points

LotsOf1magination - 20 points

Hutsune - 30 points

XSellSwordX - 20 points

TheEpicGirlGuide - 15 points

BHall1701 - 20 points

Articmist - 35 points

Jassabella - 55 points

Blue Jay Jellybean - 35 points

I haven't updated in a long time because literally I haven't gotten a new tribute for the past 2 weeks. So here is an update and hopefully I will get more tributes today. Please spread the word and get other people to join because it would really help a lot.

Head Gamemaker,

Live


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So, uh... hey guys...?**

**Been awhile since I've been on here hasn't it... hehe...**

**Yeah I apologize for that, it's been a major adjustment for me since this is my first year in high school**

**So for that all of the author out there, whether or not you are reading this, I give major props to you for being able to update frequently throughout the school year**

**Lately I've been going through a lot of personal struggles along with academically**

**I barely am able to get my homework done on time, much less writing for my stories**

**On top of that, it seems like people just don't really care about actually helping me with this SYOT**

**When it was first posted over the summer, I got MAJOR feedback from everybody**

**then**

**there had to be two people who couldn't care less about this SYOT**

**but little did they know (or maybe they did either way they didn't cooperate) that without them participating my SYOT wouldn't be able to continue on**

**Thanks to the people out there who sign up for stuff but don't realize what they are getting themselves into,**

**I once again have to unfortunately say...**

**This SYOT will be deleted.**

**Yeah I'm sad about it too**

**Ever since I first joined fanfiction it has been one of my writing dreams/goals to successfully complete an SYOT**

**Unfortunately**

**I haven't been able to reach that**

**You guys may or may not understand that every time that I receive an email about another SYOT that I am a part of has been updated it literally breaks my heart a little bit knowing that while other authors seem like they can update normally (which seems incredibly hard if you ask me) I'm sitting around not writing.**

**It's just when I get an idea for an SYOT all of these potential scenes start playing out in my head, but right when I receive all of my tributes**

**POOF!**

**Ideas=gone**

**I wish I could continue this story, but unfortunately that won't happen**

**I'm truly sorry, especially to those who have had to witness my apologies many times (I've done this before) that I am stopping**

**Hopefully one day, you guys will see an new SYOT up that's written by me and open, I'll actually be able to write a decent story and complete it**

**Thank you guys so much for sticking with me for all of this time**

**Goodbye**

**Resigned head gamemaker,**

**Live**


End file.
